


Magic (mini)

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, lol remember when i was sure tris was gonna say it first and then the heavens sent me the lists, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied





	Magic (mini)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttrileskissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/gifts).



I take his hand in mine, and lead him into the middle of the room, to slow dance, I guess. I turn to face him, for once looking solely into his eyes. He notices. He smiles softly. I smile softly. I can feel my heart beating way too fast, but it feels right, like this is how I’m supposed to feel. Like Tristan is my home.

He moves his arms to rest at my waist, and I wrap mine around his neck, taking a deep breath.

“Tris, I love you.”

“Miles, I told you, you don’t have to -”

“No, I know, but I mean it. I wanted to say it back that day, I was just… I don’t know, overwhelmed.”

 “Well then, I’m _very_ glad to hear that. I love you too Miles.”

He pulls me closer and rests his head on my shoulder.

“Tristan, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No, I mean, I _love_ you.”

“I know, baby,” he laughs. He doesn’t understand. I have to make him understand.

“No, Tris, I love you. I’m in love with you. I love you, with every cell in my body, everything I have, everything I am, everything I ever will be.”

He pulls back to look at me, confused, but clearly enjoying whatever it is I'm doing.

“Tris, you know me inside and out. You’re my conscience, you’re my priority, always.”

“You’ve taught me so much about myself, and life, and love. Every time I see you smile all I can think about is how glad I am that you’re happy. I was terrified of loving you, but I’m not anymore. Because I love _you_. And I never want to be away from you. You. Are. Everything.”

He doesn't say anything, he just kisses me, and it's the softest, slowest, warmest kiss in history.

I love him.

And he loves me.

We stay entwined until the song is just about to end, when he glides over to put it on repeat.


End file.
